<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Halloween Night Out by Siriusstuff</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27223702">Halloween Night Out</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff'>Siriusstuff</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bedrabbled [500]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Derek is patient, Double Drabble, Halloween, Haunted Houses, M/M, Stiles is a critic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:47:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>202</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27223702</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Sterekdrabbles challenge for 10/26/20: “dare, trust, spooky”</p>
<p>Theme Week: Halloween</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bedrabbled [500]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/929208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Halloween Night Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sterekdrabbles challenge for 10/26/20: “dare, trust, spooky”</p>
<p>Theme Week: Halloween</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(1)</p>
<p>“Really,” Stiles muttered as he and Derek walked through Beacon Hill’s haunted mansion. “This is about as spooky as an economics lecture.”</p>
<p>“Yet <em> you </em> wanted to take the tour,” Derek reminded him.</p>
<p>Two figures jumped out, their faces white, red trickling from their mouths.</p>
<p>“Cute, guys,” Stiles scoffed. “Trust me, if you ever met <em> real </em> vampires - and <em> I </em> have! - you’d crap your pants.”</p>
<p>“<em>Stiles</em>.”</p>
<p>In another room the undead reached for them through holes in a wall.</p>
<p>“Kudos on the make-up but you forgot the <em> smell </em> . Zombies stink! <em> I </em> know!” Stiles continued critiquing.</p>
<p>“They dare call that a haunted house?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(2)</p>
<p>“I counted four ghouls, two vampires, seven ghosts, three sewer clowns, those zombies…”</p>
<p>Derek interrupted him. “Your point?”</p>
<p>“<em>No werewolves</em>. Are werewolves passé now?” Stiles slurped up the dregs of his milkshake. “I think you should do this haunted mansion thing next Halloween.”</p>
<p>“No,” was all Derek said and began looking for their waitress.</p>
<p>“Why <em> not </em>? Not to be spooky. Just for the representation!”</p>
<p>“<em>No</em>, Stiles.”</p>
<p>Derek laid down the tip and waited for Stiles to put on his jacket.</p>
<p>“<em>Why not?” </em> Stiles repeated as they exited the diner. “Why don’t you ever trust my instincts?”</p>
<p>Derek didn’t dare answer.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>